


Cuestiones de temporización.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un dicho que reza algo así: “Cuando la limosna es grande, hasta el santo desconfía”. ¿Greg tendrá motivos para desconfiar de la extremadamente buena suerte que lo ha golpeado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Hay un dicho que reza algo así: “Cuando la limosna es grande, hasta el santo desconfía”. ¿Greg tendrá motivos para desconfiar de la extremadamente buena suerte que lo ha golpeado?  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** Lestrade-Mycroft (Mystrade)  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** Prólogo.  
>  **Palabras:** 1,331 (Prólogo)  
>  **Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Isa. Tarde pero seguro.  
>  **Fecha:** 03/04/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:** (Por ahora sin Betear)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
>  **Tema:** Mystrade. Misteriosamente el divorcio de Lestrade se finaliza de la manera más provechosa para él y al día siguiente conoce a Mycroft.

Para antes del almuerzo, Greg tenía ya que estar en la sala de audiencias, junto con su abogado. Y esa vez no podía llegar tarde, ya bastante papelones había pasado en las audiencias de conciliación. 

Había tenido más que días difíciles, algo que la su ex mujer se encargo de llevar a su máxima expresión, haciéndolo remar contra la corriente en un divorcio complicado y desgastante. Incluso Sherlock, seguramente azuzado por John, se había ofrecido a presentar solidas evidencias de las vastas infidelidades de la mujer, si con eso aceleraba el proceso de divorcio, y Greg volvía a su horario normal de policía. Según el detective consultor, él estaba más distraído que antes, y la mayor parte de los casos los estaba llevando Donovan, así que, que ella llamara a Sherlock era imposible de esperar. 

Claro que Greg se vio en la necesidad de negar dicha ayuda. No es que dudara de los poderes deductivos de Sherlock, más bien lo conocía bien como para saber que podía hacer más daño si comenzaba a deducir cada movimiento de su esposa. No, con su palabra tenía que valer. 

Mark Snow llevaba su caso de divorcio con muchas ganas pero ya un poco cansado por lo que su colega, y representante de la esposa del Inspector, hacia para dificultar mas y mas la separación. La acusación de infidelidad estaba complicándole bastante la vida a ambas partes, pero solo a Greg le parecía que comenzaba a ser una carga muy pesada de llevar, cuando después de todo, él había sido el damnificado. 

Por ello, cuando Greg vio a un Mark muy alegre y por demás emocionado ese mediodía, algo en su interior se removió incomodo. Como si de golpe estuviera parado en el ojo de la tormenta, donde el cielo sobre él se veía totalmente calmo y a la espera del verdadero vendaval. 

—¡No me gusta tu sonrisa, Mark! ¿Por qué sonríes? 

Mark rio, de buena gana, y sin importarle las mirada de curiosidad que atraía hacia ellos. 

—No seas así, Greg. Hablas como si no esperaras una buena noticia de mi parte… ¿No la esperabas, verdad? 

—A menos que sea acerca de ti, y del calibre de ‘Linda está embarazada’, no… La verdad es que no. 

Mark amplio mas su sonrisa, la idea de su joven esposa embaraza no era algo que ya no había pensado, pero aun tenían tiempo para planificar una familia. No, la buena noticia –Notición, más bien– era acerca del divorcio. 

—Silvia, al parecer recapacito, no solo que no contradice tus acusaciones en cuanto a su infidelidad, sino que tampoco espera una repartición de bienes equivalente… 

—¡Espera! ¿Estás diciéndome que acepta cada una de mis condiciones? 

—Todas. No sé si su abogada la aconsejo así, no es lo usual, pero sí lo hizo… Mejor para nosotros, Greg. 

Lestrade negó lentamente, retrocediendo hasta encontrar asiento al otro lado del corredor en el juzgado. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él, nunca le pasaban a él cosas buenas… por ello debía de haber algo, allí, escondido, listo para saltarle en la cara y arruinarle su relativa felicidad. 

—No puedo creerlo… 

—Oh, Greg… No seas así. Es justo lo que te estoy diciendo. Si no es que Silvia entro en razón, o su abogada la aconsejo de que el divorcio como ella lo quería era una total pérdida de tiempo, puedo decirte que tienes un gran ángel guardián velando por ti… Hombre con suerte. 

¿Ángel guardián? ¡Él no tenía ningún ángel guardián! Apenas Dios si se acordaba que existía… 

—Bien, digamos que te creo, Silvia recapacitó en estos últimos días, y se dio cuenta de que me estaba complicando la existencia y… digamos que por redimir años de un matrimonio… —Greg se detuvo al no encontrar el sinónimo justo que quería utilizar. —Bien, como sea… ¿Esto se termina cuando? 

—Cuando firmes los papeles. Es por eso que allí dentro esperan por nosotros… Y aun no hemos entrado. 

Greg se puso de pie de un salto, sus ojos completamente abiertos e incrédulos. Aun a la espera de que Mark le diga, un poco cruelmente, pero más verídico, que todo eso era una broma y que aún faltaban meses de tener que ver a Silvia y a su abogada para volver a ser un hombre libre. 

Siguió al joven abogado, bueno no tan joven, tal vez unos treinta y largos, pero no parecía tan avejentado como Greg lo estaba a ese punto de su vida. 

No hubo mucho que discutir, si bien Mark siempre había hablado por él, y en lo posible Greg trataba de no cruzar más de las palabras estrictamente necesarias con su ex. Pero tampoco hizo falta esta vez, cada parte firmo los papeles y se dejo en claro los puntos importantes del divorcio, donde el inspector se quedaba con la casa de ambos, y no estaba obligado a pagar ninguna clase de manutención. 

Por un segundo, Greg miro a Mark, aun si creer lo que estaba pasando, tanto que su abogado tuvo que golpearlo fuertemente bajo la mesa, para que dejara de verlo con esa cara de ‘idiota’ y se apresurara a firmar. Después de todo, una vez que los papeles estuvieran firmados, no abría nada para reclamar. 

—Aun no puedo creerlo. ¿Estoy dormido? ¿Es eso?... ¡Claro! Caí dormido durante la mañana sobre mi escritorio y esto es todo producto de mi imaginación… ¿no es verdad? 

Mark negó suavemente. La ‘otra parte’ ya se había retirado, y solo quedaban ellos en la sala, más bien Mark se aseguraba de que Greg no caminase dando tumbos por el pasillo, pues el Detective Inspector no se veía muy bien a simple vista. 

—Bien, cuando recuperes la capacidad de reconocer un sueño de la realidad me llamas… Mientras tanto, felicidades Inspector, es usted un hombre libre. —Acabó la frase con un golpe seco de su portafolio siendo cerrado, antes de ayudar a Greg a ponerse nuevamente de pie. 

No hizo más que verlo alejándose, sin siquiera tener la cortesía de saludar a su mujer como siempre había hecho; pero es que aun estaba como pisando sobre nubes… Preguntándose ¿Por qué designio divino su suerte había cambiado tan rápidamente? ¿Sería verdad que había comenzado a tener una especie de Ángel guardián? 

Donovan no preguntó nada acerca del divorcio cuando lo vio entrar nuevamente a su oficina, solo se limito a pasarle informe de los casos, y dejar los expedientes sobre su escritorio antes de salir. Eso quizás fue, porque nada en el rostro de Greg anunciaba que todo había salido magníficamente bien, incluso casi perfecto para él… quizás su sargento pensó que nada había cambiado, pero no había problema en que siguiera creyéndolo. A veces Sally llegaba a ser más pesada que el mismo Sherlock, aunque a ninguno de los dos le gustara esta comparación. 

No fue hasta que estuvo en su cama, en su gran y fría cama, por primera vez en meses, que se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado, de que ya no habrían mas audiencias, ya no tendría que ver a Silvia nunca más… sin la necesidad de tener que hacer que no veía sus múltiples infidelidades, o que simplemente no le importaban. 

Estiro sus brazos y piernas abarcando los espacios fríos bajo la manta. Ciertamente no tenía muchos deseos de volver a compartir su cama una vez más, pero era obvio que la soledad y él no tendían a llevarse bien. 

Greg era un animal de costumbres, y una de ellas, era la de levantarse abrazado a alguien y dormirse de la misma manera. 

—Ahora eres un hombre ‘soltero’ otra vez, Greg… Puedes dormir con quien quieras, las veces que quieras. —Se dijo a sí mismo, aunque sabía que esa era una mentira piadosa. Apenas tuviera a alguien, buscaría una relación seria, sí… ya no estaba para cambiar de compañera constantemente. Así como de ir de cama en cama. 

No, definitivamente no tardaría en volver a buscar a alguien a quien amar. Y esta vez, si seria para siempre. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas finales:** ¡¡¡El prólogo del fic Isa!!! En verdad espero que te guste, a decir verdad –esto ya lo he dicho varias veces–, el Mystrade me cuesta horrores, aun siendo una pareja que me agrada y me cae espectacularmente bien.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Hay un dicho que reza algo así: “Cuando la limosna es grande, hasta el santo desconfía”. ¿Greg tendrá motivos para desconfiar de la extremadamente buena suerte que lo ha golpeado?  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** Lestrade-Mycroft (Mystrade)  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/02.  
>  **Palabras:** 2,405 (Capítulo 01)  
>  **Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Isa  
>  **Fecha:** 03/04/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:** (Por ahora sin Betear)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> **Tema:** Mystrade. Misteriosamente el divorcio de Lestrade se finaliza de la manera más provechosa para él y al día siguiente conoce a Mycroft.

Lo primero que lo recibió en la mañana apenas llego a NSY, fue la apretaba sonrisa de Sally Donovan, y sus tacones resonando nerviosamente en el suelo de su oficina. Solo noto que era lo que la tenía en ese estado cuando atravesó la puerta y vio a Sherlock parado frente a la ventana de su oficina. 

—Buenos días, Greg. 

Giró para ver la sonrisa algo cansada de John recargado en la pared casi escondida detrás de un archivero. 

—Buenos días. ¿Acaso ustedes no duermen? 

—Uno de nosotros no… pero el otro lo está necesitando. 

—Si entendieras, lo que yo en cuanto a la mente sobre el cuerpo, John… 

—Pero no quiero entenderlo, Sherlock. ¡Quiero dormir!… no puede ser tan difícil de entender por tu mente superior. 

Sherlock simplemente chasqueó su lengua con disgusto, antes de girarse hacia Lestrade con la sonrisa más amablemente falsa que podrían forzar sus labios. 

—Oh, no… te conozco hace años, Sherlock. Espero que en verdad no creas que con eso me puedas convencer de algo. —Greg bufó, dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio, y corriendo al detective hacia otro lado mientras tomaba asiento en su silla. —Ahora, si uno de ustedes se digna a decirme que necesitan de mi tan temprano en la mañana. 

Como toda respuesta, John bostezó sonoramente, y se acomodó mas entre la pared y el archivero. Greg estaba seguro que caería dormido en menos de dos segundos. 

—John. —Sherlock no tardo en advertir, para mantener la atención de su compañero. —Aunque no lo creas, sé muy bien de tu importancia en Scotland Yard… a pesar de lo incompetentes que pueden ser tus subordinados… 

—Principalmente Anderson. —John cortó, como si estuviese hablando dormido, y Sherlock dibujo una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Bien, gracias… ¿A dónde quieres ir? Porque no me como el alago, señor Holmes. 

Bien. Greg estaba en esos días difíciles, así que Sherlock se veía en la necesidad de utilizar material pesado, aun y cuando le había prometido a John no hacerlo. De todos modos, John estaba a un palmo de quedar fuera de combate, quizás, y si tenía suerte, ni se enteraría. 

—Veo que has ganado el divorcio… —Comentó, luego de segundos viéndolo fijamente. Antes de fruncir sus cejas confuso. —No veo la razón por la que estés de tan mal humor. Cualquiera en tu situación estaría buscando el coma etílico por gusto propio… además de mujeres y otros vicios. 

—No sé por quien me tomas, pero yo no tengo ‘otros vicios’ Sherlock Holmes… y si aun no salgo a festejar, es porque… 

—No te crees haberlo ganado. Es increíble, sí… mas con la manera en la que Sandra… 

—Silvia, si estás hablando de mi mujer… ¡EX! —Greg corrigió, un tanto de mal humor. 

—Si bien… Silvia, de todos modos ya que más da. Ganaste el juicio, no debes pagar ningún tipo de manutención. Estoy seguro de que John te acompañara a beber una buena cantidad de pintas como para que ambos pierdan el sentido hasta el otro día… 

Greg desvió la mirada del Detective, posándola en su amigo y compañero, para darse cuenta que verdaderamente había caído dormido. 

—Cuando acabe el caso, y duerma un poco. Claro. 

El Inspector negó con algo de gracia. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, si podría salir a beber algo, y John no era mal compañero. Al menos no era la misma cara de sus colegas del Scotland, y casi no tenía amigos, fuera de los que había hecho con Silvia. A los cuales ciertamente no tenía ganas de ver, luego de su divorcio. 

—Al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock? 

La sonrisa que Sherlock dibujó en sus labios antes de sentarse frente a Greg, lo que consiguió ponerle la piel de gallina al Inspector. 

Lo mejor era hacer que esa visita durara lo menos posible, solo escuchar y tratar de sacar a Sherlock de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. 

—¿Qué era lo que querían esos dos? —Sally no tardo en aparecer en su oficina, casi sin anunciarse, ganándose una mirada airada de parte de su jefe. 

—Si alguien lo sabe, estoy perdido… se acaba mi vida, mas bien. —Suspiró con desgano, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Perder su trabajo no sería nada comparado a perder la cabeza. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. —Iré a tomar un café, llámame si me necesitan, Sally. 

Salió de la oficina y del edificio como si arrastrara un peso muerto de sus piernas. Sherlock tenía razón, aunque le pesara reconocerlo, así no actuaba un hombre que había conseguido la libertad luego de años infelices de matrimonio e infidelidad. 

¡Él debía mejorar eso! 

Esa misma noche saldría a celebrar, así Sherlock lo dejara dormir a su compañero o no. 

Tan dentro de sí mismo estaba el inspector Lestrade, que no noto cuando un oscuro vehículo se posiciono a su lado, casi siguiéndolo hasta unos metros antes de la cafetería habitual del hombre. 

—Creo que debería acompañarme unos instantes, Inspector. —La voz sonó desde el interior, Greg la reconoció de inmediato, había hablado tantas veces con ella en los años que llevaba conociendo a Sherlock. Solo que nunca recordaba su nombre… quizás porque siempre vivía cambiándolo. —¿Marla? 

—Marleen, en realidad… pero no hoy, Inspector. Por favor. 

La mujer le sonrió, algo un poco fuera de lo común, pero rápidamente le cedió lugar para que se sentara en el vehículo. 

—¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que vino a pedirme Sherlock, no es verdad? 

—Yo no puedo contestar eso, señor. 

—Jamás me han llevado a ningún lado… O sea, oí decir a John que el señor Holmes acostumbra ‘secuestrarlo’, pero… ¿Por qué a mí? 

—Eso se lo comunicara el señor Holmes. —Anthea –si es así como se hacía llamar ese día– declaró de forma tajante, dando por terminada la limitada información que Greg sacaría de ella. Si Lestrade quería informarse más, debía de esperar a estar frente a su jefe. 

La mujer lo acompaño hasta la puerta de madera laqueada, dejándolo frente a esta sin dar más indicaciones que la de esperar, antes de desaparecer nuevamente por donde habían venido. Aunque Greg podía apostar que no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde lo habían llevado, ni donde estaba parado en esos momentos él. 

—Puede pasar Inspector Lestrade. —La voz sonó fuerte, a pesar del grosor de la puerta. 

Y de golpe, Greg se sintió estúpido y bastante desalineado cuando el mayor de los Holmes se paro para estrechar su mano. Y eso que su atuendo era el regular para trabajar, o sea lo suficientemente formal y elegante. 

—Puede sentarse Inspector. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —El hombre parpadeó escasamente una milésima de segundo antes de girarse hacia Greg con una interrogante pintada en sus ojos. —¿No hace falta que me presente, no es verdad? 

—No… No, creo que no. Es usted el hermano mayor de Sherlock, señor Holmes. Llevo años hablando con usted, aunque jamás nos vimos personalmente. Es un placer. 

—Mycroft, Inspector… Simplemente Mycroft Holmes, y el placer es mío. 

Ok. Eso no era como Greg se había imaginado que sería… Si es que alguna vez se imagino que llegaría a conocer al hermano mayor del Detective consultor, el cual él mismo llamaba como ‘El Gobierno Británico’. 

—¿Esto es por la investigación de Sherlock, no es así? —Claro, porque ese hombre iba a malgastar su precioso tiempo con él. —¿Hice mal en proporcionarle tal información a su hermano, señor Holmes?. 

—En parte sí, es por eso… Y no, no ha hecho nada fuera de lo esperable. Y solo por recordarle inspector, es solo Mycroft. 

Greg asintió, pero a pesar de las palabras de aquel hombre, no se sentía más cómodo. Sabía que Sherlock sería su ruina algún día… y quizás ese era su Karma por necesitarlo para resolver sus más difíciles casos. 

—Por favor, Inspector. Nadie va a juzgarlo por el comportamiento de mi caprichoso hermano. Si todos los que lo rodean tuvieran que ser juzgados por algo que él hace… bueno, digamos que el doctor Watson esta en peor condición que usted. 

—Sí, pero John parece lo suficientemente a gusto con ello. —Greg sonrió, mientras negaba la invitación muda de una copa de brandi. Aun era muy temprano para ello; además, él estaba en horario de trabajo. 

—Es verdad. Creo que el compañero de mi hermano estaría más que gustoso de aceptar los cargos que Sherlock se ha estado ganando… ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho mi pequeño hermano para merecer un compañero como ese? 

En realidad Mycroft se preguntaba exactamente eso. De entre todas las personas de Londres, justamente Sherlock fue a encontrar un compañero tal. Pero y aunque su investigación solo le llevo a reconocer que alguien como John Watson no era más que un hombre que podría hacerle muy bien a su hermano, o por lo contrario… peor. 

—Pero no es de Sherlock, ni de su compañero por lo que lo he traído aquí… Y por cierto, me disculpo por el accionar, pero generalmente es el más directo y confiable. Y no tendrá ningún tipo de problema en su puesto de trabajo… me asegurare de ello. —Mycroft dio un leve sorbo al brandy en su copa, mas ni volvió a su asiento. Con toda la gracia que lo caracterizaba, apoyo su cuerpo en el borde de su escritorio, dejando caer toda su atención hacia el inspector sin intención de ser discreto. —Creo que más bien, es un tema personal. 

¿Personal? ¿Qué podía necesitar de él, a nivel personal, alguien como Mycroft Holmes? 

Aunque siempre podría decirse que aun siendo acerca de Sherlock, seguiría en la línea de lo personal. Después de todo, siempre que el mayor de los Holmes se comunico con él, había sido siempre para vigilar y cuidar de su hermano menor. 

Aunque ciertamente, ahora estaba John para ello. Si bien el doctor no parecía llevarse mejor con Mycroft, que el mismo Sherlock. 

—Bien, si puedo ser de alguna utilidad. Créame que puede contar conmigo. 

Mycroft sonrió ampliamente, gustoso de lo que había oído. 

—No esperaba menos de usted Inspector. Me alegra que esté dispuesto a ser de ayuda para mí. 

—Si esta dentro de mis posibilidades, no me gustaría que me vieran como un opositor al gobierno británico. —Fue una broma, una que Mycroft entendió como la forma de su hermano de nombrarlo a él. Luego arreglaría cuentas con Sherlock, y lo mejor para ello, seria alejarlo de su querido doctor por un tiempo. —Lo siento, creo que eso estuvo de más. Realmente… 

—Oh, por favor Inspector… no tiene por que disculparse. Sherlock puede ser demasiado dramático, pero la verdad es que de mi dependen muchas cosas de este gran país. Tengo muchas responsabilidades y personas trabajando para mí… Pero no es de mi agrado andar creando temor, este tema de los ‘secuestros’… no es más que precaución, aunque el doctor Watson diga lo contrario. 

—Oh, está bien. Sí, muy bien… Lo siento de todos modos, señor Holmes. 

Greg se sintió un completo idiota, no solo había ofendido al hombre, si no que había insinuado que se dedicaba a acabar con sus contrarios como si no fuese más que un capo mafia. ¡Oh, Dios! Y pensar que él había creído que su suerte había cambiado desde ayer. 

—Mycroft, por favor… y le he dicho que no necesita disculparse. Ahora si usted está de acuerdo, podemos pasar a la razón por la cual lo he traído. 

—Por favor, se-… Mycroft. 

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes sonrió ante el leve rubor que cubrió el puente de la nariz del Inspector de NSY, aunque solo fuera por la repentina familiaridad a la que se vio obligado a adoptar. 

—Creo estar en una posición un tanto difícil, Inspector. He sido invitado a asistir a una cena y baile para recaudar fondos, y me temo que no puedo decir que no. En lo general trato de no estar en muchas fiestas, mi agenda muchas veces no me lo permite… pero lo cierto es que debo estar presente cuando la Reina lo esté. 

—¿Necesita protección para la Reina, algo discreto? 

Mycroft tuvo ganas de reír, quizás Greg ya se había armado toda una película de James Bond dentro de su cabeza, con él teniendo que salir corriendo por alguna puerta de servicio, con la Reina en sus brazos. 

—No. Su majestad tiene sus propios guardaespaldas, Greg… ¿Puedo llamarlo Greg, no es así? 

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, así como la forma modulada y tranquila que la voz adquiría al pronunciar su nombre. 

El inspector asintió, a pesar de sentirse aun agobiado, y sin saber el porqué. El hombre frente a él era obviamente muy culto y refinado, de seguro esos modales debía de tenerlos con todo el mundo, no eran en especial por él. 

—Bien. Me alegra eso… Ahora, y volviendo a lo que hablábamos antes. Este baile, al que me veo en la imposibilidad de faltar, también debo asistir acompañado. 

Greg asintió, no que estuviera entendiendo hacia donde estaba yendo el hombre frente a sí. 

Mycroft suspiró, a veces… y solo a veces, lo mejor era dejar las cosas en claro, ser verdaderamente directo. 

—Me gustaría que pudiera acompañarme durante la velada, Inspector. Como mi pareja. 

Sus ojos parpadearon, casi incesantemente durante unos instantes, pero él había oído muy bien; las palabras habían sonado claramente en sus pabellones auditivos. Carraspeó, tratando de no sonar muy abrumado, pero visto que estaba tratando con el hermano mayor de Sherlock Holmes, quizás eso era mucho pedir. 

—¿Cómo su pareja? 

—Sí, mi acompañante. Necesito que esté a mi lado esta velada. —Mycroft sentenció sin dar vueltas innecesarias. —Claro que puede no aceptar… pero me serviría que usted estuviera allí. 

Tal vez fueron las palabras que el hombre utilizó para expresarse, pero Greg simplemente asintió con decisión. Luego de unas cortas, pero específicas directivas, el Inspector estaba de regreso al edificio de NSY. 

Ni Donovan, ni nadie más pregunto por su ausencia, y en parte eso le hizo tener un fuerte escalofrió. Ese hombre podía llevárselo y nadie preguntaría por él. 

Bueno, pero ya había tenido suficiente con el apellido Holmes por un día, ambas situaciones lamentablemente vividas, en un lapso muy corto de tiempo. Aunque con uno de ellos por suerte no tendría que lidiar hasta que su vendito caso terminara, y con el otro… bueno, aun seguía teniendo una larga jornada de trabajo antes de que tuviera que prepararse. 

¿Qué estaba cambiando en su vida? 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** ¡Atención! Fic sin Betear, si encuentran HORRORES de ortografía me avisan, y tratare de corregirlos… 
> 
> Segundo capítulo del fic para Isa… Espero que pueda resolverlo en el capítulo que sigue, que esto se está volviendo grande por alguna extraña razón. 
> 
> Espero que al final de cuentas te guste, que es por ello que esto se está escribiendo XD. 
> 
> Besos.


End file.
